shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Arrow
The First Arrow is the name of a main quest in Chapter VI of Shadow Fight 3. The fight occurs in a flashback, which took place in the Dynasty palace. Story Shadow Mind continues its story. Several years had passed, and no matter how and what Shadow tried, every attempts to vanquish Shadow Mind failed. It cannot be helped as Shadow was a warrior, not a scientist. Shadow began slaying its shadow beasts minions, making him earn the locals' respect, and he was worshipped as a hero. In turn, they inherited his hatred towards Shadow Mind, and so the Legion was born. Taking along the strongest Legionaries, Shadow started his search for a legendary shadow sword, which was belonged to a prince of a neighboring land. Fight Info The enemy in this fight is a Legionary. The fight can consist of up to three rounds, and the player must score two victories in order to win. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the Legionary before the timer ends. Otherwise, they will lose that round. No one can use shadow abilities in this fight. The players fight as Young Emperor, with a predetermined equipment. The difficulty for this fight is rated "Normal". Player Info *Name: Young Emperor *Fighting Style: Dynasty *Weapon: Dragon's Roar (Dadao) *Armor: Northern Lights *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: Lotus Petals (Throwing Daggers) Note: If the player owns Dragon's Roar and/or Northern Lights, they can customize it with perks and special move according to their preference, to allow the Emperor to utilize more perks and move, therefore giving them more advantages. Enemy Info *Name: Night Warrior *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Ash and Light (Swords) *Armor: Dogma *Helm: Shiny Darkness *Ranged Weapon: Death Grip (Traps) *Rule: Smart Choice: Emperor (Fight as Emperor. Equipment power takes no effect on the fight difficulty.) Move and Perks *'Harvester ' A sequence of 4 attacks with Swords. *'Bleeding ' A chance to cause the Emperor to lose health equal to a portion of Night Warrior's attack damage over 3 seconds. *'Breacher ' A chance to deal full damage through the Emperor's block. *'Lifesteal ' A chance to gain a portion of Night Warrior's attack damage as health. *'Basher ' A chance to stun the Emperor for 3 seconds with a hit. *'Berserk ' A chance to deal more damage with a hit, losing a portion of additional damage from Night Warrior's health. *'Shadow Burn ' A chance to cause the Emperor to lose health and Shadow Energy equal to a portion of Night Warrior's attack damage. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 20 experience and some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. 3 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery The First Arrow (1).jpg The First Arrow (2).jpg The First Arrow (3).jpg The First Arrow (4).jpg The First Arrow (5).jpg The First Arrow (6).jpg The First Arrow (7).jpg The First Arrow (8).jpg The First Arrow (9).jpg The First Arrow (10).jpg The First Arrow (11).jpg The First Arrow (12).jpg The First Arrow (13).jpg The First Arrow (14).jpg The First Arrow (15).jpg|If player loses The First Arrow (16).jpg The First Arrow (17).jpg The First Arrow (18).jpg The First Arrow (19).jpg|If player wins The First Arrow (20).jpg The First Arrow (21).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)